1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tuberculosis treatment, such as treatment of diseases mediated by Mycobacterium, e.g. Mycobacterium tuberculosis, with pleuromutilins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tuberculosis is a chronic infectious disease mediated by infection with Mycobacterium tuberculosis. Tuberculosis is a major disease in developing countries, as well as an increasing problem in developed areas of the world. Although the infection may be asymptomatic for a considerable period of time, the disease is most commonly manifested as an acute inflammation of the lungs, resulting in fever and a nonproductive cough. If untreated, serious complications and death typically result. Tuberculosis may be generally controlled by antibiotic therapy, such as by treatment with Isoniazid, see e.g. The Merck Index, 12th edition, item 5203; Rifampin (Rifampicin®), see e.g. The Merck Index, 12th edition, item 8382, Streptomycin, see e.g. The Merck Index, 12th edition, item 8983; but a major problem is the development of strain drug resistance against such antibiotics.